Captain Infinity
Captain Infinity is the current leader and founder of The Infinity Corps. With her powers directly stemming from the rise of Emperor Oblivion's Rifts, Captain Infinity found it necessary to go through the rifts and find out their origins. Eventually joining up with others who shared her cause, she leads the Infinity Corps against the forces of Oblivion. Madelyn Morgan, Citizen of Earth. Madelyn Morgan lived a rough life for most of her years. She met who she believed to be the love of her life right out of college and quickly became pregnant, giving birth to her daughter, Ellie. After Ellie's birth, Madelyn's husband divorced her, leaving her alone to raise their daughter. Madelyn experienced difficulty in maintaining jobs, working for several different service and minimum wage paying industries and being fired time after time. Her life changed forever when the first of Emperor Oblivion's rifts opened above her, releasing its energy into her body, granting her super powers. Captain Infinity, Hero of Earth. After developing superpowers spontaneously in the blast of aether energy, Madelyn was convinced by her daughter to become a superhero. With her powers of flight, super-strength, and energy manipulation, Madelyn took on a costumed identity, named Captain Infinity by her daughter's request, and took to the streets in order to fight crime. In her early years of crime-fighting, Captain Infinity fought such threats as The Hyena, ARES, Saint Machina, Calamity, the Uberangutan, and Knightwatch. Captain Infinity won great renown on her Echo's earth, regarded as a hero by the public. When not wearing the cape, Madelyn began working under a law firm as a secretary. As the profession became increasingly digital in nature, she was able to leave her job at ease to become Captain Infinity without anyone noticing. After a fight with the villainess Calamity, who attacked Captain Infinity in her own home, Madelyn's best friend Ryan discovered her secret identity. Ryan began supporting her in her superheroics, taking care of Ellie and tending to Madelyn's wounds after battles. The two began developing romantic relations and became engaged. To Infinity Weeks later, Ryan and Madelyn held an engagement party and invited a wide array of their friends. During this party, the sky opened up in one of Emperor Oblivion's rifts. Madelyn immediately recognized this portal to be one of the same that granted her her powers. Oblivion's soldiers rained down from the portal, and Madelyn did her best to fight them off from attacking her home. In this, she revealed her identity as Captain Infinity to the world. Madelyn made her way to the portal, knowing the only way to stop her enemy would be from inside of it. Madelyn pushed forward through the portal, destroying whatever troops descended toward Earth. BEYOND Once she burst through the Rift, taking out the main transports of the soldiers raining down from the sky. She cleared out her enemies and looked out into an open void. Captain Infinity then discovered the Aether Space for the first time. She saw out beyond her thousands of rifts, each to a new reality. She traveled to the closest rift to her own and discovered the same troops were invading this world as well. World after world she discovered the same enemies attacking over and over. Finally, on a far off rift, she heard the name that the troops spread fear for: "Oblivion." Believing it was important to get to the bottom of these attacks, she formed an idea: Captain Infinity needed to gather heroes from different worlds in order to save them all from this new threat. In a firefight with Oblivion troops, Captain Infinity came into contact with the supersoldier General Irons who, like Captain Infinity, had traveled far from his own rift to fight this threat. The two admired one another's conviction and agreed to consolidate their forces. The two then moved throughout Aether Space searching for those who would join their cause. Under the symbol Captain Infinity carried with her, the Infinity, the two established The Infinity Corps: a promise to defend all of reality with the multiverse's most powerful and driven heroes. The two recruited the likes of the Knight Drach, the robot Ninety-Eight, the Djiin Keturah, the Vampire Nightblade, and the Monk M'Karn. The Infinity Corps eventually founded Citadel Concord, a base located on an asteroid in Aether Space that all future missions would be launched out of. Slowly, tension arose between the Captain and the General. The two struggled to lead alongside one another, as both of them saw their plans as the most effective way to deal with the problems at hand. A major difference of ideals arose between them: Captain Infinity, valuing her team as individuals and understanding the importance of civilian life in avoiding collateral damage, and General Irons, who saw their team as tools to defeat the enemy, no matter the cost. In an attack the Infinity Corps inercepted on Echo 17795, the split in ideals came to a climax. The Oblivion forces in this echo had taken control of a major city under the rift and the Corps, still building themselves up, were heavily outnumbered. In a last ditch attempt to win the day, General Irons took control of an enemy capital ship along with Keturah, and brought the entire ship down onto the city, destroying Oblivions forces but catching millions of civilians in the destruction, and sacrificing a great deal of the Infinity Corps forces including Keturah. After the battle was through, Captain Infinity approached General Irons, outraged at his actions. Backed up by Drach, M'Karn, and Ninety-Eight, Captain Infinity forced General Irons out of the Infinity Corps, leading Nightblade to leave along with him. In this event, the Corps were all but shattered. Category:The Infinity Corps Category:Characters